


Stepping Into Fate

by hedxnism



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Original Character, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnism/pseuds/hedxnism
Summary: It all started with a tavern performer and a Lhotlan battle dancer. Then it grew into something more meaningful than any dance.





	1. Introduction

The tavern was lively that night, men and women talking joyfully over spirits as some told stories of battle, reflected on childhoods, or discussed current affairs. The humans weren’t nearly as fun but certainly more messy, thought Rakan as he sat at the bar. Very rarely did he interact with humans, given the long history of humans against Vastaya. Regardless, he enjoyed traveling and blessing anyone who’d watch with a marvelous performance. Not to mention, it was fun flirting along with women and men that were mystified by his beautiful golden feathers. He wasn’t performing at the tavern, sadly. They could use something much better than the half drunk band they had playing. 

After about an hour of flirting with the barkeep on and off, Rakan was getting ready to leave, getting bored of how little was going on. That was when the band stopped playing and the candles on stage were blown out. He turned his head around to look back at the stage and that’s when he saw her. Long and toned legs fluidly stepped onto the semi-rotting wood beneath slippered feet. 

_ Ooh, she has pink hair! _

Green eyes scanned the room before she lifted an arm and the sound of a drum erupted from behind the curtain. She then stepped once before breaking into a dance, the patrons almost unmoving as if under a spell. Swaying hips, gentle flicks of her fingers, and elegant movements of her legs. Her shiny black snake armband glimmered underneath the candlelight. Rakan was admittedly impressed, he had never seen a human dance almost as well as him - in his opinion. All of that changed when she began singing along to her dance.

_ What language was that…? _

She was singing in a dead language - dead to the humans, that is. The Vastaya had never heard that language and his feathered ears flicked as it picked up the subtleties of her voice. It had a slight rasp to it, but became clear as ice when she hit higher notes. All the while, she moved about the tavern, coyly interacting with the men and women. One man tried to grab ahold of her waist before he jumped back, gripping his other hand.

_ Looks like the snake armband moved or something. That’s impossible. _

The pink haired entertainer then danced her way to where Rakan was by the door. He had forgotten that he was preparing to leave. She didn’t appear fascinated by him nor scared of him, it didn’t even seem like she was looking at him, but through him. A delicate hand trailed along his neck, down his collarbone, and back to her side. Then she moved away and back to the stage. He exhaled.

_ How long was I holding my breath? _

She finished her song and dance with a bow, the drunk patrons applauding her. Rakan fumbled initially but joined in the applause as well. The woman then stepped behind the curtain before the band began playing once more. Curiosity getting the better of him, Rakan walked back to the barkeep and leaned against the counter.

“Hey, who was that?”

“Oh, the performer? She comes every now and then. Think her name’s Fanya.”

“Okay, great. Yeah, she did pretty good. Do you know when she’ll be here next?”

The other man shrugged before leaning in to the hybrid before him, shaking his head.

“If you think you could woo her, don’t even try it. She’s known for sicking her pet snake on randoms.”

The man should’ve known that wouldn’t deter him, he wasn’t scared of a little snake. With an overly confident grin, Rakan nodded and lifted off the counter before smoothing down his white hair. He had all the information he assumed he needed and left the tavern, cape of feathers dramatically flapping behind him. She couldn’t have gone too far, he figured. The night was quiet and it made it easier to hear footsteps. He decided to follow the sound into the woods, trying to get a glimpse of her rose colored hair.


	2. Chapter 2

She exhaled as she left from the back door of the tavern, rolling her neck to get the kinks out. Fanya had finished another performance at the tavern she showed up in every now and then. The usual patrons were there, along with one new and interesting one. He wasn’t a human like the others, he was Vastaya. The young woman toyed with him, as she would to any other unfamiliar face. The snake around her upper arm, Saltator, whispered to her in that moment. But she continued the dance until it was done, ending strong to the applause of the audience. And as quickly as she came, she vanished into the night to go back to her home in the woods.

As she walked along the tall grass, she heard some footsteps behind her. Was it a patron following her out? It wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened and she could handle herself if push came to shove. Turning around in the direction of the sounds, her hands started to glow golden with her magic and Saltator unwrapped from her arm with a loud hiss.

“Hey, woah! I come in peace! You’re the tavern performer, right?”

She narrowed her gaze towards the approaching man, ready to strike him down where he stood. Pawed feet and a glittering cape of golden feathers were the first things she saw. This was the Vastaya from the performance. The golden glow from her hands diminished, but Saltator still stood at attention, just in case. 

_ What does the beast want?  _

“Let’s not call things beasts, when you’re a full animal.”

The white haired male approached closer, finally coming into full view. The moonlight illuminated his cape and highlighted the finer details of his appearance; the white hair with a streak of red, the gold detailing of his clothing, and his beautiful feathered ears. He gave a dramatic bow with a sweep of his cape before coming back up with a wide grin.

“You must’ve heard of me. I’m Rakan.”

Fanya blinked and looked to Saltator. The name didn’t ring any bells, she had never heard of a Vastaya in any way. Was he supposed to be famous for something? She looked back to the creature before her and raised an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t ring a bell. And why are you introducing yourself to me?”

“What? You’ve never heard of _me_? The greatest Lhotlan battle dancer? I've performed huge shows all throughout Ionia! ” he scoffed, clearly offended by her answer.

“Answer my second question.”

Now it was his turn to look confused. His ears flicked a bit as he stroked his chin, trying to find an answer to her question. She sighed heavily and rested her hands on her hips, the black snake slithering down from her arm and into the tall grass. 

“You...were really good, for a human.”

“Thanks.  If that’s all you came to say, have a goodnight, Rakan.” She said and turned around, snapping her fingers to signal for Saltator to follow her. 

“Wait!”

She looked over her shoulder with a brief eyeroll. Clearly, he wasn’t going to go away easily. At least he wasn’t hostile.

“What were you singing back there?”

Another sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head back around. She didn’t say anything more and signalled for the creature to follow her before walking ahead. They weren’t too far from the small hut she called home that was settled next to a spring. She was a reclusive woman and would often leave the area for weeks at a time, so she tended not to keep too much in the makeshift house no matter how deep in the forest it was. Judging from the sounds of rustling grass coming from behind her, she assumed Rakan was following her.

“Good boy,” she murmured to herself. 

“Good? I’d like to think of myself as a pretty bad boy.”

“Then why are you following me, like a puppy?”

“You said to follow you!”

She snorted.

* * *

Not too long after, they arrived at the spring. The flowers around the water were glowing shades of blue and violet, rich with magic. One of few untouched magic spots. Fanya sat down on a rock, lifting a leg to unwrap the ribbon from her legs and eventually kicking off her dancing slippers. Saltator slithered up to her side, coiling back around her arm. Rakan wasn’t too far behind and lied down next to her in the grass, arms behind his head as he looked up at the night sky.

“Wow, great real estate here! And you’re by yourself?”

“No. I have Saltator.”

“Salta who now?”

The snake lifted its head from its position. 

_ "That would be me, child of Vastaya." _

“Woah, holy- it can talk?”

Fanya leaned back on her palms on the rock and laughed, shaking her head. It was rare for the snake to actually reveal its abilities to strangers, but maybe it was because this stranger was also a magic user. Well, she wasn’t sure if he used magic, but Vastaya are supposed to be born from humans and magic so it seemed a reasonable assumption.

“Only telepathically. I couldn’t hear what he said to you.”

“So do you use magic?”

She lifted her hand, letting golden wisps dance between her fingers before she threw a bolt up into the sky and made it burst into a million particles. Rakan looked up in awe. He looked ethereal with the magic dust falling around his face, not that she would ever say so.

“Anyway. I sang an ancient song of victory. Old tribes used to perform it after a successful hunt and after battles,” she explained. “The language itself has been dead for a long time, but I… rediscovered it years ago and began using it in my performance. I think it has magic in the very words, from ancient bards and such.”

Rakan nodded along to what she was saying, rolling over on his side to look directly at her. 

“That’s the same with me! I perform Vastayan battle dances all the time! I should show you why I’m so famous,” he jumped up onto his feet before she could protest. He moved to a relatively clear spot in the grass and did some quick vocal warm ups. This made Fanya snort to herself.

“You don’t need music, right?”

“Nope! The music is all in here,” he said, pointing to his heart. It was a cheesy sentiment, but she also understood that. 

He started with a sweep of his paw before beginning his dance. His feet were graceful, yet firm in their purposeful intent. His arms moved fluidly without looking ridiculous. And his cape was flowing with the movements of his body, every turn and lunge and pirouette. Fanya was admittedly impressed. For it being her first time watching a Vastaya dance, it wasn’t disappointing. Nothing to holler over either, though.

Once he finished, he gave another extravagant bow before looking up at her with a wide grin.

“So, whaddaya think?”

“Not bad. I’m sure ladies love it,” she nodded, leaning over to grab her slippers. “You give off that vibe.”

“Ladies  _ and _ gentlemen,” he corrected and walked over to stand next to her rock. “Well what about you? Doing all that caressing stuff and flirting?” 

She shrugged and chuckled to herself, standing up and stretching her arms as she wondered about it.

“People like interaction in performances, they eat that stuff up. Even a little wink can get someone in love with you. You should know that.”

Her Vastayan guest fell silent, thinking about her words once more before he looked over at the spring and knelt down to the water. He ran a hand through his hair once more, presumably fixing his hair. He still didn’t answer her.

“Rakan.”

“Oh- yeah! Were you saying something?”

Fanya rubbed her temples. How could a non human be so...self absorbed and careless? 

_ “I suggest we just kill him and take his feathers.” _

_ Saltator, no. We do not kill random creatures. _

She walked over to his side and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. It was getting far too late to deal with this. Despite how interesting it was to meet a Vastaya, it was time to get rid of him. She didn’t want strange men hanging around her.

“Anyway, you should get going. It was nice meeting you-”

“About that. Would you mind if I hung around here? Just for the night, promise. Ya know, it’s late, I need to get my beauty sleep. I won’t even go inside your little hut there, I’ll be comfy right out here.”

Now  _ that _ , she wasn’t expecting. 

“I...guess. This land isn’t mine. Just stay outside. And you better be gone by morning.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Watching her enter the small temporary home, Rakan smiled and waved at her. This human was interesting and he had decided he might stick around her more and find out more about her. The young woman, Fanya, had some powerful magic, especially compared to other humans with magic that he had encountered. For example, how did she find a spring so rich in magic? Did she even know how valuable springs were? The ground was even rich with magic, the flowers glowed with it.

Despite not actively participating in any rebellion, obviously Rakan wanted to try and investigate humans abuse of magic. After all, magic was what Vastaya live off of, it runs in their blood. And for too long now have humans overstepped their boundaries. But this girl didn’t come off as particularly power hungry, she felt much different. He walked over towards the spring once more, kneeling down and peering into the water. Reaching out his hand, he felt the current run between his fingers and feeling the natural magic within it recharged him, in a way. He then looked back to the shelter, seeing a light on in one of the windows.

“I’m sure she’s harmless,” he mumbled to himself and stood up before lying down in the grass.

* * *

 

The Vastayan was not gone by morning. He was still lying there, in the grass. Fanya walked over to the peacock, looking down at him with her hands on her hips. Did he even notice she was there? And why was he lingering around her for so long? It couldn’t help but make her a tad bit suspicious. His eyes then fluttered before eventually opening, crystal blue eyes looking up at her with a sleepy gaze.

“Mm...morning,” he yawned, voice raspy from his slumber.

“It’s time for you to get going, Rakan.”

He yawned once more and stretched his arms, rolling over onto his side. Saltator then slithered up to her side, so she outstretched her hand to let the snake coil himself around her arm. This stranger had better get going or else she would have to forcibly remove him. She didn’t want to hurt anyone she didn’t have to. She lifted her foot and gently nudged his exposed side. He could easily be punctured with his torso so exposed. Careless.

“Rakan. I’m leaving, so you have to go.”

“Where ya goin? I could go with you.”

“I’m going by myself.”

The Vastayan didn’t initially answer, but he did open his eyes once more. His ears twitched momentarily before he sat up and yawned. Fanya stepped around his body and walked over to the line of trees, grabbing an apple from one before wiping it off. She had a busy day planned. First, she would have to go to the market and get some goods. Then she had to get some information. She came back to this side of Ionia in search of some work. Sure, she liked to work by doing performances at festivals and taverns, but she also took some jobs that may require her to kill. Rarely did it ever get to that point, but protecting the wildlife would come to that point sometimes. And despite her pretty appearance, she could lay out a couple of men easy.

“Alright, sounds like you mean it. I guess I’ll see ya around,” the Vastayan had gotten up now and smoothed back his hair before walking to the line of trees. She watched him as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch, turning back to go into her shelter.

“That’s the last time I take a man back here,” she mumbled. Saltator nodded his head in agreement. She finished eating the apple before grabbing her satchel, dagger, and lacing up her slippers. Pulling long strands of hair into two buns on the side of her head, leaving plenty in the middle to hang between her shoulder blades, she headed out to the market.

* * *

 

Later that day, Fanya was squatting behind a tree at the location she was told there would be an attack. Assuming her information was correct, which it usually was, a group of raiders were planning on capturing a herd of talking dragons. She should’ve just let the men be eaten by the dragons, but a job’s a job. She had already sent Saltator to scout the area for any potential traps and to see if the group had set a camp.

The snake was special, to say the least. They had found each other when she was still a teenager who had just run away from her orphanage. He had told her then that he used to be an assistant to a powerful mage before the Noxus Invasion. The master he served put his soul into the spirit of a snake when they were attacked, a sacrifice that would kill his master. And thus he was a snake for many years, searching for another master to serve. He would occasionally help travelers who had lost their way or warn of danger. Apparently, Saltator could tell though that she was special from the first day they had met. She was running away from her village, going anywhere her feet could carry her. That was until she accidentally stepped on a black snake. He hissed and looked at her, before giving her a warning that there was a camp of rebels up ahead, telling her to run away.

The stubborn girl didn’t run away and instead chose to run right into the camp, the snake following not far behind. She let out a scream that sent the men flying in all directions and picked up one of their swords, slashing down anyone who approached her. According to Saltator, he had never seen someone so young so determined to live. That was when he decided to accompany her. That was six years ago. Now she was older and a bit more careful than that day.

Fanya turned her head to see him slithering back, wrapping back up around her arm. She ran a finger along the cold, black scales with a satisfied grin.

“Any word?”

_“There’s a small company of them, about 10. No traps were spotted but they do have rifles.”_

“Alright, that won’t be a problem,” she said as she tossed her satchel up and watched it hook onto a tree branch. She adjusted her pale gold shoulder armor and gauntlets before creeping closer to where she was directed. The closer she approached, she could hear voices so she ducked low into the grass and slowed down. The men were discussing their plan of attack, but it was too bad they wouldn’t get a chance to execute it.

With a nod, she set Saltator down on the ground and watched him slither further into the camp. A couple seconds later, she heard exclamations about a snake, which was her cue to get in there. Swiftly, she drew her dagger and threw it at the first man she saw, piercing his shoulder. Then the others came.

* * *

A scream rang through the trees, waking Rakan from an afternoon nap. After he left from Fanya’s hut, he went to get some food and chatted with some locals for a bit. He wasn’t super familiar with this area, but could easily find his way back to the Lhotlan Tribe’s territory. Just as he was relaxing for a bit, he heard the scream. His ears flicked as he got up and turned toward the source of the sound.

“Sounds like a pretty lady in need of some help. And I’ll answer the call!,” he grinned and jumped down from his branch, running through the forest to get to the woman. Maybe it was some rich noble who would pay him handsomely, or another Vastayan about to be taken prisoner. Neither were super unlikely nowadays. He wasn’t expecting what he saw once he reached the source though.

Rose colored hair moving about quickly as men lunged at her. He squinted to get a better look at the damsel not in distress. Green cape, blue and gold clothing, black slippers...and a black snake!

“Fanya?”

She quickly turned her head for a moment and locked eyes with him before kicking a man in the stomach. Rakan dashed out from the trees and ran into the thick of the battle. He was eager to finally have some action in his day, things were getting too damn slow lately. He hit a row of men with his cape before delivering a punch to another man.

“Looks like we’re having a party!”

“Just knock them out, Rakan!,” Fanya shouted and swept her leg underneath a man’s feet. The pair continued delivering as many hits to the group as needed until they were eventually all laid out on the ground, unconscious. Panting heavily, Fanya pushed her bangs back and looked down at the cut to her skirt. No problem some stitching could fix, but it would never look as beautiful as it used to be.

Rakan laughed as he rolled one of his shoulders and looked around at the damage they had caused. He seemed pretty much unharmed in the scuffle. He walked closer to Fanya and grinned, fixing his feathered cape.

“Who knew you could fight? And that scream earlier- what was that? Whatcha doin fighting a bunch of men by yourself?,” he asked, scratching his nape with a confused expression.

“I’ve been fighting since I was 16. And yes, that was me. I had a job,” she explained simply as she knelt and picked up Saltator, this time letting him rest along her shoulders. “Thank you for coming, though. Thought you would’ve been long gone now.”

“Nah, I had nothing fun to do. This fight was the highlight of my day, actually! So do you just normally beat the shit outta bad guys during the day and perform at night or…?”

She began walking back to the woods, grabbing her satchel from where it was. Glancing back, she noticed Rakan was following her. They had a ways to go before getting back to her shelter, so she supposed he wouldn’t be bad company. Plus, he did help her.

“Eh. I tend to protect the wildlife throughout Ionia, it’s the least I could do since it provides so much for us to live. The performing thing...it’s just for fun. I’ll always love singing and dancing.”

“And your little snake friend there? How’d you meet him? I sorta do the same as you! Just going from town to town and all that, it’s the life of adventure!” Rakan said with a wide grin, jogging up to where she was. The rest of their journey, they talked with some occasional pauses, which Rakan would fill with song. Most of what he would sing was in the dialect of his tribe, but she appreciated it regardless. He did have a nice singing voice, after all. She would hum a harmony to some of his tunes, earning a grin from him and prompting him to sing a little quieter so their harmonies could be even.

Once they arrived at her hut, they stopped right at the clearing. And she let out a pained scream, running ahead to get a closer look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, almost forgot to update this. I had a lot pre-written, so another chapter is gonna be up very very shortly. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And feel free to share this trash uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have been super obsessed with LoL lately and I just recently started playing as Rakan (RIP my Ahri main days) so I thought I'd share the stuff I had recently written. Now, could I have just done Xayah and Rakan. Yes. But I'm just a messy hoe who loves to change the canon of shit. Most of this is very off the top of my head type stuff so let's hope this plot doesn't get too wild.


End file.
